


What True Hate Tastes Like

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Things I Hate About You [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Insert, F/M, Trigger: A John Wick, if ya know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A drabble-y take on the sixth line, technically sixth but actually forth hated thing, of the poem in the film 10 Things I Hate About You."I hate you so much it makes me sick"





	What True Hate Tastes Like

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghjkl is it too long to be a drabble  
> Meh  
> Sorry  
> Love you  
> Sorry for typos  
> TRIGGER FOR REAL THOUGH. DEATH.

_I hate you so much it makes me sick_

* * *

I have never hated anyone, _ever,_ not even after doing something terrible to me. But _he_ was an exception.

"Come on, _sweet cheeks,_ you can have everything you want if you just tell me... the _honest_ truth." the repulsive reptilian named Negan smirked as he caressed my sweat coated face with his forever slimy, blood covered hands.

"I already explained myself to you. Either you believe me or _take_ _a hike."_ I bit back, pulling away from him. The only reason why he wasn't getting tackled right now was because they had tied me in rope on an unbelievably uncomfortable, crooked, wooden chair.

He smirked. "I like your fire." He crossed his legs and shifted on the steel chair he sat on, which was directly in front of me. "It'd be a  **shame** if someone were to put it out."

I cocked my head, unfazed by his threat. I told him I had no one, nothing to live for, it was only me and there was not a person he could use to break me. In fact, I double dare him to try his best and worst. He continued smirking at my expressionless face, but what he didn't expect what that I would smirk back. "You know what, _honey._ I'll tell you the honest truth."

His smirk almost faltered and his brows almost knit. "Go on then."

I inhaled and leaned as close to him as I could even with the restraints on my body. "You're a stubborn, malicious, piece of garbage."

 

He pursed his lips. I pulled away. My expression remained neutral. He began to laugh. I clenched my jaw as he threw his head back in pure unadulterated amusement. Once his laughter simmered down, he turned back to me and smirked. "So, you're insisting that you, _you_ survived this chaotic apocalypse for two years without anyone to weigh you down?"

"Yes."

"Bull. Shit."

"You can believe whatever."

"I'd like to believe the truth."

"That is the truth."

He clenched his jaw. "No one can survive being alone in this condition for that long and be sane. Well... _sane in a sense_." he chuckled whilst saying the last part of his statement.

I raised my brows, "I guess I'm just Lucky."

All at once, a flicker of smugness gleamed in his eyes. "Lucky, huh? Funny you should say that." He then raised a brow and turned to the door. "Bring her in!" With those words, light erupted into the dark room and a man walked in with a canine who immediately started running towards me. The white Collie barked and pounced on my lap in an instant, making my breath hitch as well as my heart and expression melt.

I moved my restrained body towards the dog, seeking to be closer to her. I frantically rubbed my face against her fur covered one and heard her whine in affection. "Aww, well isn't that just heart warming." Negan said, pulling the Collie away from me. I then gaped in fear as he pulled the animal's front legs to his lap.

 

"Good girl, _Lucky."_ Negan said, eyeing me as he pet the dog's head.

"My boys, of course, found this." the man pulled something out of his pocket. He let _the thing_ , a deep blue collar with a golden tag, hang on his two fingers. He pushed the dog of him and pulled his chair closer to mine. _"Lucky."_ he muttered, capturing the tag that read just that in between his pointer and his thumb, just to let it go and shove the collar back in his pocket. I looked at him silently and intently but he then broke out laughing. "I love how you shifted from _barky_ to as mute just like that." he snapped his fingers and smirked in victory.

I kept silent. "Well, at first my boys didn't really know what to make of the collar, seeing there was no evidence of a mutt or whatever in your _former_ house." I nearly kicked him for saying that, for implying the house, _my house_ , that they ransacked for supplies was not mine, and for indirectly claiming the place was his own.

 _"Fuck_ you." I suddenly blurted.

He chuckled, "I'm sure we'd _both_ enjoy that." His eyes gleamed in malice. "And well, they told me there was no pet so thought this collar of yours was, you know, for, like, _kinky purposes,_ not that I'm judging, _'cause_ _hey,_ I got a fair share of likes and dislikes.

"But then, then they found paw prints and seeing the collar reads _Lucky,_ my men called out for a lucky luck boy out there." Negan stroked the snowy fur of the creature whose front legs remained on his lap. "But as it turns out, Lucky was actually a lucky _bitch."_  He laughed at his own joke and I felt bile rise up to my throat. "And she came running in response like such a good one too."

Negan pushed the dog off him. He stood up and whistled, causing Lucky's ears to perk up. The vermin walked to a darker corner of the room. It was where the man who escorted my dog inside retreated to. He then walked back with a barb-wired bat resting on his shoulder, paired up with a devious smirk he paraded around for the past week he's kept me here. Yes, he, in fact, has been keeping me here to be tied to a chair and be thrown back to a cell for seven whole _fucking_ days, all cause he did not believe my _true_ story.

 

"Now, I'm willing to bet your _bitch,"_ he pointed the bat the the dog who followed after him and laid in between the chairs laid in the middle of the room, "would do anything for you."

I gulped. "And I am willing to bet twice as much you'd to the exact same thing for her." he added.

"Negan, please don't."

He howled and groaned, "Yes, _baby._ Say that again." He then pointed the bat to me. "Say _my_ name." he groaned. _"Beg."_

My breath hitched at his disgusting commands but I swallowed all my pride in fear of what he'll do to the innocent creature.

"Neg-"

 _"Fuck--_ really!?" He shouted in disbelief. "You'd do _that_ for _this bitch?"_ he raised his brows and paced around me and my dog. "Holy _fuck,_ if that's all it took..."

I turned to Lucky who was unfazed by the man circling 'round her, and was panting. "She's a good girl, isn't she. We didn't even have to leash her because she was so well-trained and obedient." He crouched down and pet her head. "Makes you wonder where she gets it." he then turned to me.

He walked over and cupped the side of my face, making me jolt away in disgust. He chuckled but his expression fell flat. "Now, you lied to me. You told me you were alone all this time and yet you had Lucky over here." He side stepped towards my dog. "I didn't lie to you!" I blurted in protest. He chuckled but I continued. "I told you the truth. I have no one." 

"LIAR! YOU-- had Lucky. You had a pretty Collie. Yeah, you had no humans around but you had her. And you kept that from me, which means you didn't tell me the whole truth, WHICH MEANS YOU LIED WHEN I ASKED YOU BEFORE IF THAT WAS ALL TO YOUR STORY!" he snarled in rage.

"But she's a dog." I whispered in a squeak.

He chuckled and my mouth went dry. "Yes, a dog whose worth is priceless to you." He sat back down on his chair and knit his brows as he examined me, all the while there was a soft smirk on his lips. _"Listen,_ I like you." He huffed. "I like your dog." He gripped his bat. "But I hate," he then stood up. "I hate," he walked towards the peaceful Collie. "I HATE," he shouted, turning to me over his shoulder. **"Liars."**

He quickly swung his bat and I screeched out in horror. _One hit,_  Lucky was caught off guard but tried to fight back. _Two hits,_ she whined and was pushed back due to the force of the blow. _Three,_ she whimpered and laid there bloody. _Four,_ her body broke open. _Five,_ her insides spilled out to the floor. _Six_ _,_ her blood splat to my face. _Seven,_ Negan made sure she stayed down, a motto of his after all was better safe than sorry. _Eight_ _,_  he enjoyed the adrenaline rush. _Nine,_ he did it for show. _Ten,_ he finally stopped.

I tried to pull myself out of the chair even though my flesh had been bruised, burnt, and cut because of the tight rope around me. But I didn't care. I had to, _had to_ try and get out. And I knew the moment I did, I would break that man's neck and feed him to the walkers.

 

He chuckled as he turned back to me, his face was covered in innocent dog blood. "See, I'm a dog person."

I scoffed and chattered my teeth in angered, "You don't _fucking_ say."

He laughed, "I am, I am, and I fell hard for your mutt. She was a real beauty, a refreshing sight for sore eyes. I even thought of taking her in." Negan placed his bat on my lap as some sick joke for him and sat back down on his steel chair in a slouch. "But if I had kept her for myself, I knew her loyalty would still forever rest in you, and since your loyalty does not rest in me..." he squinted and nodded his head and hand to and fro, "... I never really would have kept her for myself."

I clenched my jaw and pulled myself off of the seat with all the strength I had. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! GARBAGE TO THE BONE." I groaned out with all the air in my lungs. He clenched his jaw, catching the bat that rolled off me. He clicked his tongue, "Mustn't drop Lucile."

I shouted in fury and felt the ropes slowly come undone in my advantage. Negan, unfortunately, noticed this and called out for his goons to drag me out of the room and have me untangled and stuffed back into my cell. He raised a single brow and wafted his hand in the air before standing up and walking off.

"NEGAN!" I shouted, making the monster turn my direction as his clumsy boys dragged the chair, along with me, out of the door. "Yes, doll?" he smirked. I ground my teeth, "I HATE YOU!" I spat, feeling the veins of my neck pop out. "And I will kill you." I added, a tad softer.

The sound of his laughter slowly increased in volume. "Of course, _Lucky."_


End file.
